Lost souls
by Chaaarlie
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] DEATH FIC.Le succès les empoisonne petit à petit. Et certains ne s'en releverons pas.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer ; Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0O0o

Le concert vient de se finir. Toute l'adrénaline est retombée. Il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien qu'une loque dépravée. Vidée de la moindre parcelle d'énergie et de volonté. Cette loque se laisse doucement tombée sur ce canapé dans cette loge après ce concert dans cette ville.

Cette loque, c'est moi.

Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Kaulitz.

Vous me connaissez ? Ah…oui, c'est normal. Je ne me fais pas à tout ce « bug » autour du groupe. Je suis las. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me glisser dans mon lit. Mon lit à Leipzig. Loin de tout ce vacarme. Loin de tous ces cris d'ados prépubaires. Loin de cette célébrité… J'en ai marre. Je veux partir. Je veux ma vie d'avant. Une vie sans célébrité. Je veux partir loin de tout ça mais encore plus loin de lui.

Lui, Bill Kaulitz. Mon frère jumeau.

o0oOo0o

Impressions ?

Reviews please )


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer : Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Bill

Enfin, le concert se fini. Ces groupies boudinées dans leurs bikinis m'ont écorché les oreilles. Elles sont trop grosses. Toutes beaucoup trop grosses. Elles ne savent pas faire de régime ?! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! J'en suis la preuve vivante. Et mon corps scultural est une pure merveille. Une œuvre d'art tout simplement. Et ce sans mauvaise foi. Je suis l'incarnation ultime de la beauté.: je suis doté d'une voie incroyable, j'ai un style subliminal. Pas comme l'autre… Ce dépravé qui se tortille dans le canapé.

Rappel à moi-même : ne plus jamais m'asseoir dans ce canapé.

Et dire que «ça », c'est mon frère. Il me dégoute ce sac d'os. Moi je suis mince, musclé et j'ai une peau de pèche. Lui….Ah oui... Il a ce sac de nœud qui me fait tant penser à un poulpe sur le crâne. A cause de ça je ne mange plus de fruits de mer. Et ces vêtements… Le syndrome du pauvre probablement… Emmener le plus possible sur soit si jamais la terre s'embrase. Qu'il est laid. Boutons, poils, dégaine, démarche, parole… tout est à refaire. Quitte à, on change de guitariste. Ca va plus vite. Mais d'après les producteurs je ne dois pas la faire « disparaître ». Oui, il parait que c'est contraire à la loi. Et que c'est sur cette image de « jumeléite fusionnelle » que les ventes se portent bien. Pour la gloire, les paillettes, l'adulation des fans et la reconnaissance de mes pairs, je suis prêt à le supporter à mes cotés sur scène et aux interviews. Après il doit sortir de ma vue et de ma vie.

Une vraie loque que Gustav traine jusqu'au tour bus. Quelle larve. Même pas capable de marcher seul.

J'ai vraiment hérité de tous les bons gènes.

o0oOo0o


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer ; Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Gustav

J'ai vu les regards de dégout que lançait Bill à son frère. Il pense que Tom ne les remarque pas mais c'est tout le contraire. Il a du oublier « qu'avant » il était capable de ressentir ce que son frère pensait. Tom l'est toujours. Et en plus de l'animosité extérieure de Bill à son égard il supporte aussi les pensées méprisantes de notre leadeur. Bill n'en est plus capable. Il s'est forgé une épaisse carapace autour du cœur et de l'âme. Il est littéralement devenu une machine. Mais une machine a succès. Imbuvable en privé mais souriant et avenant en public. Alors forcément une machine comme celle la, on la laisse en paix. Ordre des producteurs.

Pris de pitié pour Tom je me lève de mon fauteuil et l'emmène au tour bus. Il n'est pas difficile a soulever. Si bill est mince : 50 kilos, que dire de Tom ? Il ne mange rien, ne boit presque plus. Ca tiens du miracle qu'il se tienne debout et encore plus qu'il assure un concert. Avec le sourire. Il doit a peine faire 40 kilos. Il est maigre. Tant que ç'en est dangereux pour sa santé. Mais il s'en fiche. La seule chose qui compte pour Tom et ce encore aujourd'hui, c'est Bill. Il l'aime. C'est son frère. Il a besoin de lui même si ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien c'est de railler définitivement bill de sa vie. Comme ce dernier l'a fait.

Je l'ai allongé sur sa couchette. Je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Bill de mettre son frère dans cet état. La force de l'habitude. Ou tout simplement le magnétisme de Bill. Une machine comme celle la on ne lui reproche rien.

Il dort. Son sommeil est agité. Comme toujours. Sa majesté passe derrière moi. Le plus loin possible de la couchette de Tom. Reniflement méprisant. Et il repart dans la salle de bain. Je soupire. Entre eux les ponts sont définitivement coupés. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bill, il est complètement insensible.  
Mais j'ai peur que Tom commette l'irréparable.

o0oOo0o


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer . Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Georg

Je voulais aller à la salle de bain. Mais sa majesté aux cheveux noirs corbeaux m'a dégagé de son passage pour s'y engouffrer. J'ai trop sommeil pour attendre 2 heures. Je vais me coucher. Je prendrais ma douche demain matin. Je m'installe dans le coin cuisine. Gustav m'y rejoint, le regard vitreux et un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Au fond du bus je perçois les gémissements de Tom pendant son sommeil. Gustav est exténué. Moi aussi. Avec les jumeaux, mentalement Gustav et moi avons pris 10 ans. Nous sommes adultes depuis bien longtemps. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai ri sincèrement.

-Il est de plus en plus maigre. De plus en plus il ressemble à une loque. Georg, il faut faire quelque chose… Tom est en train de se laisser mourir…

-Je sais.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Il crève sous nos yeux ! Et son propre frère ne demande pas mieux !

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Pour Bill, Tom est mort. Tom veut faire plaisir a son frère alors il se tue a petits feus.

-Il faut l'en empêcher !

-Si on fait ça, il y ira au rasoir.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Et avec une voie blasée Georg!

-Je sais. Je me dégoute tout seul. C'est la force de l'habitude.

-...

-Excuse moi je reviens.

-Tu vas où ?

-Aux toilettes… Vomir. Tout ça me donne vraiment envie de vomir.

Gustav se tue là dessus. Il écoute le silence agité qui règne dans le bus. Georg aux toilettes régurgitant son diner. Bill sous la douche. Les gémissements de Tom qui bouge dans son lit.

Et le bruit silencieux des gouttes salées qui coulent sur ses joues.

o0oOo0o


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer : Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Bill

Encore une nuit de rêve dans un tour bus de rêve avec une équipe de rêve. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous avez bien raison. Le tour bus roulait cette nuit, il a prit deux dos d'âne! Ca m'a réveillé. J'ai piqué ma crise ce matin à David. Ils n'avaient qu'à choisir un itinéraire ans dos d'âne ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ; ils n'ont que ca à faire. Alors que moi je dois m'occuper de ma formidable personne. Il faut que je sois impeccable pour 4. Puisque les autres ne font pas attention à leur image. Surtout la « larve ». Il y avait ausi ,une fois n'est pas coutume les gémissements plaintifs de la « larve ». Je n'en pouvais plus alors dans un élan de magnanimité pour moi-même je lui ai jeté un verre d'eau a la figure. Et enfin ! Il s'est tu. Je devrais faire ca plus souvent… Naturellement si on continu sur la lancée de cette nuit désastreuse, il y a aussi le fait que m'ètant couché à 2 heures du matin je n'ai pas assez dormi. Conséquences: j'ai des poches énormes sous les yeux et j'ai utilisé un max de fond de teint donc je n'en ai plus. Mais comme nous sommes en tournée je n'ai pas accès à mon fournisseur officiel ! Que quelqu'un ose venir me dire que ce n'est pas si grave et je lui casse le nez...

Tom est assis à coté de moi. Pour une interview. Je devrais faire acteur. Je joue mon rôle à merveille. C'est toujours la partie que je déteste le plus : les interviews où je dois être en contact avec lui. Qui ne le serait pas a ma place ?

Nous sommes sur scène. On fait les balances. Pour une fois les techniciens font du bon travail. Ils ont fait de bons arrangements sonores pour mon micro. Les autres ? Rien à faire. C'est moi le centre d'attention. Moi le clou du spectacle.

Ca y est, il disjoncte. Il veut me parler. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Un accort tacite entre nous. Il s'est avancé vers moi et maintenant il me demande s'il peut me parler ! Enfin… Dans ma grande mansuétude j'acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Qu'il parle donc. Moi, je lis. Je ne l'écoute pas.

C'est fini. Il a parlé. Il s'en va. La tête basse. Comme un chien. C'est ce qu'il est. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Je n'ai pas écouté.

Nous ne sommes vraiment pas du même sang.

o0oOo0o


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer : Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Tom

Hier Soir j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je lui ai tout dit. Enfin. Je me sens soulagé. Je n'ai rien ressentit chez lui au moment où je lui parlais, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Mais j'ai toujours été optimiste alors je pense qu'il m'a écouté.

Mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en fout et qu'il ne fera rien.

La journée est passée vite. Pour une fois. Allongé sur mon lit, j'entends dans la salle audio visuelle la télé qui déverse un flot d'inepties alarmantes. Un show télévisé. Il n'y a que Georg pour regarder ce genre de bêtises. Je me lève, fais un tour dans le bus. Un bus haut de gamme il faut le reconnaître. Le vélo de Gustav n'est plus là. Il est partit en virée nocturne. Et Bill… je ne sais pas où il est. Ah, si. Dans la cuisine, son livre préféré a la main « Vous vivez aux cotés de personnes déplaisantes ? Comment faire ? ». Voir ce livre m'a toujours fait mal. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il ne me fait rien. Aujourd'hui je ne ressens rien. Et ce n'est même pas l'effet de la boîte de Valium que j'ai avalé ce matin. Ce soir je suis fatigué

D'un pas trainant je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Ce soir je suis fatigué.

La salle de bain grand luxe. Du marbre dans un tour bus. Ordre de Bill. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. J'y vois un visage vampirique, emmitouflé dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui et dépareillés. Je ne fais plus attention à mon image depuis bien longtemps. Ce soir je suis si fatigué que ça? Des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Ces yeux. Vides. Mornes. Sans vie. Ils sont partis avant moi. Ces yeux n'avaient qu'une fonction, se poser sur Bill, le couver du regard, faire attention a ce qu'il aille bien. Ca ne sert plus à rien. Ce soir je suis vraiment fatigué.

Le rasoir préhistorique de Georg. Un vieu comme ceux des westerns. Je le trouvais complètement ringard. Finalement tout a son utilité. Je le prends, ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clé et doucement me laisse glisser sur le sol en marbre. Je suis heureux. La première fois depuis plus de 2 ans. Mais ce soir je suis fatigué.

Délicatement, avec toute la douceur du monde, j'enfonce la lame dans mon poignet droit.

Ce soir j'étais fatigué.

o0oOo0o


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Lost souls

Auteur : Toujours moi u-u.

Note : DEATH FIC !

Disclamer : Les TH ne sont pas à moi T T. Mais plus pour longtemps MOUHAHAHAHA SHBAF !

o0oOo0o

POV Bill

- Il est mort, Bill. Hier soir. Il s'est ouvert les veines.  
- Hum ? Qui ?  
- Tom.  
- Ah. On peut changer de guitariste alors ?  
- Bill, Georg et moi on quitte le groupe.  
- Si ça vous chante.  
- Ca ne te fait rien ?  
- Ca devrait ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'une carrière solo.  
- Il est mort par ta faute.  
- Je ne lui ai pas ouvert les veines. Il n'avait qu'a pas le faire. C'est sa faute.  
- Tu es un monstre.  
- Non, une machine à succès.

Sur ce petit échange cordial, Gustav prend sa veste et sors suivi de Georg. Leurs affaires seront emmenées par les membres du staff plus tard. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ce travail.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le corps a été enlevé. Heureusement, sinon comment prendre ma douche. J'avoue avoir ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en apprenant la nouvelle. La même tristesse que j'ai ressenti quand Casimir mon poisson rouge est mort il y a 10 ans.

Grâce à son initiative je suis enfin libre. Une carrière solo s'ouvre à moi. J'ai 18 ans et la vie devant moi.

Tom a au moins été intelligent de le faire dans la salle de bain. Le marbre est imperméable, un coup d'éponge et il n'y a plus de sang.

Pratique.

o0oOo0o


End file.
